Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{4q - 9}{q + 5} = 9$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 5$ $ 4q - 9 = 9(q + 5) $ $4q - 9 = 9q + 45$ $-9 = 5q + 45$ $-54 = 5q$ $5q = -54$ $q = -\dfrac{54}{5}$